canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2016/Nyx VS Kay
Nyx sitzt mit Nitro und Jacqueline auf einem Wagen Nitro: Hey, du musst noch ne Runde gegen Kay schreiben. ;) Nyx: Kay. Jacqueline: Kay. Nitro: Kay ;) Nyx: Kay ;) Jacqueline: Kay ;) 1 geht durch die Straßen Constanze frontet dich in ihrer Runde als Gay One? Du reimst auf jeden Fall so schei*e wie Kay One ja, ich weiß dass Nitro und Jacqueline draußen sind, dann schmeiße ich Universe und Clove raus, das wäre gebongt die Leben und Tod-Line trifft nicht, wenn sie von Kay kommt du kamst zwar knapp weiter, doch du hast alle enttäuscht du frontest Constanze mit ihren Fremdsprachkenntnissen und du kannst noch nicht mal richtig Deutsch du kommst so arrogant rüber, was soll dieser Unterton? du zeigst es wirklich, dass du nicht Spanisch kannst, denn du frontest Constanze als Hvrensohn deine Features sind richtig low Ells Hook war genauso punchend wie ihre Runde gegen Clove laut Clove ist Ell Kay in schlechter? Kay, du bist Sara-Su in whacker ich weiß es ist whack das zu sagen, doch du bist einfach nur wayne Ell starb an Aliens und du kannst niemanden mehr blitzdingsen Agent K Yuno Gasai war eine Yandere, das hast du anscheinend nicht gewusst am besten in deiner Runde fand ich, dass du Ell als Punchline benutzt du bist dumm, naja, auf jeden Fall bist du oben nicht hell Straßenlaternen gehen aus du bist genauso ein Buchstabe wie Ell/L Agumonia hatte gegen Beth schon ein richtiges Massaker angerichtet alle Lines gegen Beth gingen auch an dich! Licht kommt von den Straßenlaternen mir ist es egal, was dein schei* Publikum sagt, weil das auch wirklich niemand interessiert die Chor-Idee war schon immer beschissen, egal wie viele Mobianer dasselbe sagen, es ist genau wie bei Märchen, stimmt eh nicht jetzt mal ehrlich, das darf doch nicht wahr sein erst denkt man sich, schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden und dann kommen Genderbend-Lines... wie hieß es noch? Du kannst welche fertig machen? Jaja... wäre Kay ein Junge, hieß sie Kaya Yanar XD es ist eigentlich schon erbärmlich von dir Ell zu featuren hast du zuviel „Ich hab Polizei“ gehört oder warum lässt du dich von der Polizei helfen? Mal schauen, kannst du dich ohne der Kripo verteidigen? Eins ist schon an dir interessant, wie kann man sich selbst als Hässlon beleidigen? wenn man sich meine Runde gibt denkt man sich hmm okay gibt man sich deine Runde denkt man sich Oh Kay -facepalm XD- auf jeden Fall bist du wie Song, von wegen Cocaine ich beende dich und glaube mir, ich rede nicht vom Videospiel „Legend of Kay“ in eine Spielehalle- ehrlich jetzt, wie kann man dich nicht hassen? Wie bei Mario: „Thank you Kay, but your fans are in another castle!“ was bist du eigentlich für ne vorlaute Göre? Du bist beim XXX wie Flappy Bird, du stirbst an der Röhre du dachtest wirklich, du ziehst ins Viertelfinale ein? The cake was a lie schei* auf dich, denkst du du f*ckst mich von allein? Du hasst CS, doch du bist wie Mario und lädst sie locker zum Golfen ein wenn die Runde vorbei ist, liegst du eh wieder faul auf der Plauze deine Runde klang für mich nach Navi: Listen! Listen! Halt die Schnauze! Du hast einen Highscore bei Wario Ware? Das hilft dir auch nicht mehr weiter du bist so dumm, du verwechselst Link mit Zelda Constanze hielt dich für Key, doch du bist Kay man hält dich für ein Igel wie Sonic, doch du bist Sanic Kinect ist Müll, doch du kannst es eh nicht spielen nicht weil du Kinect nicht hast, Kinect ist nicht behindertengerecht. Kategorie:CtC 2016 Achtelfinale